Star Wars: Darth Morbyva
by DarthMorbyva
Summary: Set halfway through the Rule of Two period of the Old Republic before the Galactic Empire was formed. A Sith Lord rises to put his mark on the galaxy and the Dark Side.


The ship that orbited the planet of Cardoba was a former cruise liner now called _ENIGMA_. The owner of the ship was a solitary man of which little was known, except that he clearly had wealth to buy such a large ship for his own personal means. If any authorities inquired about who owned the ship, the name they were given was Donbe Sovara, followed by a substantial bribe with the only conditions being that there would be no more questions. So far, all bribes had been taken, and all questions had ceased.

The crew of the _ENIGMA_ consisted of a small army that referred to themselves as the Royal Elite, plus those that made the ship the luxury that it was. Those of the Elite that were closest to the owner knew exactly what secret he kept, and were willing to die to keep it that way.

A small three man cargo shuttle rose from the planet and headed straight for the _ENIGMA,_ as the bay doors opened. Once docked, the small crafts door lowered, where a single man stood waiting. He was in his mid-30's and wore a black cape that almost completely surrounded him, except for the very front which showed a dark red material underneath. He nodded at the men that were in charge of the docking bay and started walking towards the door where he was met by an older man in dress uniform who was Sovara's personal assistant, Canter.

"Welcome back, Master Sabys," Canter said, "I take it everything went as expected?"

"All is going as planned," Kirnn Sabys said as he walked past Canter with a slight smile.

Canter turned and followed Sabys as he walked through the ship, straight to Sovara's office. Along the way they were met by the Elite's leader, Captain Novanna, a middle aged man with a scar on his left cheek and a blaster hanging from his hip.

"You need to join us," Sabys said to Novanna.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Novanna replied as he stepped in line with Sabys and Canter, "It looks like we're getting closer than ever before."

Sovara's office had two armed guards from the Elite standing next to the double doors and each one opened a door until all three men were inside. Sitting behind a large luxurious desk was Sovara, a 60 year old man. He stood up as the men entered the room, and as the doors closed, all three kneeled down.

"What is thy bidding my Master," all three men said in unison.

"Rise my faithful," Sovara said.

They stood back up, Canter moving over to the bar, Novanna sat in one of two chairs before the desk, and Sabys moved over to the window and looked out.

"Our patience is paying off," Novanna said.

"Patience has nothing to do with it Captain," Sabys replied as the ship jumped into hyper drive, and he turned to the others, "It is the will of the Dark Side."

"Indeed my Apprentice," Sovara said.

Canter handed Sovara the drink he had just poured and stood slightly behind him, with hands behind his back.

"Forgive me my Lord," Novanna pleaded, "It's only that we've waited quite a while for everything to fall into place. Me and my men are getting a little restless."

"Master Sabys has assured me Captain," Canter said as Sovara took a drink, "That everything is going as planned."

Sabys smiled as Sovara took a drink and could instantly feel with the force what he had been waiting for. He stepped over so that he was next to Novanna.

"Well actually," Sabys said, "I was talking about my plan."

Sabys's red light saber appeared from under his cape and cut off Novanna's head instantly, as Sovara jumped out of his chair with his own light saber on. Sovara used the force to jump over his desk towards Sabys, with their sabers clashing. Canter had little time to react until Sovara was over the desk because they were moving so fast.

"Why now?" Sovara asked as they both took a step back.

"Because I can feel your weakness," Sabys answered, "And if you can't feel it yourself, than you must truly be destroyed."

"What have you done to me?" Sovara asked.

"Actually it was Canter who poisoned you," Sabys said.

"LIAR!" Canter yelled, "I would never do such a thing!"

Sovara and Sabys both took a glimpse at Canter as he yelled.

"It was quite easy to control his weak mind," Sabys added, "And it was when I could do it without you even sensing my Master, that it was clear to me your time had come to an end."

Canter started running towards the door but Sabys lifted his hand quickly and he stopped in place just a few feet from the door. Sovara thrust his saber at Sabys, but the apprentice was too fast, even with his mind control of Canter he deflected it.

"I can feel your life slipping away," Sabys told his dying Master.

Sovara reached his hand towards his desk and the ships alarms rang through out the room. Sabys turned and rushed towards the door as they opened outwards and he fell to the ground, swiping his saber in the air, cutting through both guards' guns. He used the force to push them up into the air, hitting the ceiling which knocked them out, before falling back to the floor. When Sabys looked up, he could just see Sovara disappearing through the trap door leading to the deck below. Sabys let his control of Canter fall and he instantly started to tremble.

"Just let me live," Canter pleaded, "And I will serve you as faithfully as I did Sovara."

"I don't think you quite understand," Sabys replied, "I am the only one leaving this ship alive."

Sabys drove his saber through Canter's gut, and then pulled it out so the servant dropped to the floor. He turned his saber off and ran out of the room, using the force as he moved to sense where more guards were at and coming from. He got to the elevator which opened up as soon as he stepped up to it and jumped. Sabys smiled as several guards appeared and lifted their blasters up, so he lifted his hand up and pushed with the force, slamming them back as the doors to the elevator closed. His light saber was back on for it was just a matter of seconds before the doors opened into the floor below.

Four more guards started firing at him, two were kneeling while the others fired over their heads. Sabys blocked every blaster bolt with ease, first sending them to the side hitting only the walls, but eventually getting the footing and angle to send them back at the guards, killing all four rather quickly.

He continued running through the ship, knowing that Sovara was heading towards the engine room because that was where the escape pods were. Sabys kept to the hallways, making sure not to move out into the open decks of the ship knowing that it was harder to defend himself there. He sensed another guard coming towards the same corner he was, so he lit his saber and swung, slashing him in the chest before he was in sight.

Sabys wasn't far from the engine room, and he could feel the presence of his former Master reaching out with the Force trying to pinpoint his location. Sabys however used the Force to make Sovara believe that he was heading in the opposite direction, towards the bridge. He sensed many guards moving away from the engine room and towards the bridge, meaning Sovara had fallen for his trap. He silently stepped up to the door to the engine room and could feel Sovara inside, alone and preparing one of the escape pods. This felt wrong to Sabys, too easy for Sovara to be the only one in the room. His former Master was masking the others in the room, trying to lure Sabys into a false sense of security.

Sabys stood to the side of the door and opened it, and just as he had predicted an eruption of blaster fire shot through. Sovara dropped his use of the Force to disguise the room, and Sabys smiled at that mistake for he now knew there were exactly 7 guards in the room along with their master. The guards were basically clustered together and would be easy to take out. He prepared to make his move as he felt someone moving towards the door. As the guard got to the doorway, Sabys raised his arm into the doorway, holding his lightsaber upside down so when he turned it on it went straight through the guard, who dropped his blaster. Six more.

Inside the room, Sovara turned on his own lightsaber and watched as Sabys used the guard that he just killed as a shield as the other men opened fire. His Apprentice knew what he was doing, as he shot lightning from his fingers at the other guards causing three of them to fall to the ground in pain. Three more still standing.

Sabys sent the dead guard he was using as a shield flying back into the remaining guards, hitting two of them but one jumped out of the way. One.

"It's a good thing I didn't train these men," Sabys said as he took a glance at Sovara, "Or else I would have had a harder time killing them."

The last man lifted his blaster to Sabys but his saber cut through it quicker than the man's reflexes. Sabys started crushing the man's throat with the Force as he turned his attention to Sovara who was standing next to a control panel with his lightsaber at the ready.

"You've been trying to keep the poison from spreading," Sabys said, "Not working is it?"

The last guard was taking his last gasp for air as the door closed and locked itself. Sovara waited for Sabys to make his move towards him, standing firm in his position.

"I will survive this," Sovara said.

"Before I kill you my Master," Sabys said, "I have one thing to say to you."

Sabys lit his saber and took a step towards Sovara.

"When I was five, you killed my parents, right in front of me . . "

Sabys swung and the two sabers struck, both holding their ground.

" . . Took me away from my home, to be trained in the Dark Side . ."

Sabys pushed with the Force against Sovara's saber, sending the elder man back a few steps.

" . . Taught me the ways of the Sith . ."

Sovara was getting angry at the way Sabys was toying with him and in his weakened state he lunged forward. Sabys deflected the saber to the side and brought his own saber back around swiping at Sovara's legs, cutting them both off.

" . . And for all of this my Master," Sabys said as Sovara fell to the ground in excruciating pain, "I must say: Thank you. So begins the Rule of Darth Morbyva."

Sabys drove his saber into Sovara's chest, finally killing him and grabbed his now dead master's deactivated lightsaber. His attention now turned to the door that was being manually opened from the other side. One of the pod doors was already open but it was on the other side of the room. Sabys shot lightning out once again, this time at the controls to the engine, instantly starting an overload and dropping them out of hyperspace. He rushed towards the pod as the door opened up, filling the room with blaster fire again. Sabys used the force to start closing the pod door, and reached it with just enough room to make it through.

The pod prepared to eject from the ship, which was starting to shake from the damage that Sabys had just caused to the engine. With no time to buckle in, the pod ejected and Sabys pushed away from the ship using the force causing him to accelerate even faster, hitting his head on the side of the pod as he felt the ship explode.

Sabys smiled to himself as he fell unconscious. He was the Master now.


End file.
